this_is_my_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
2021-2040(Jarth: 1.0 ABB-6100 and onward)
Jarth(1.0 ABB-14,000 AC) *Bibical Era Jarth(1 BR-567 BR) *Bedrock Era Jarth War(1 WW-45,000 WW) *World War 1-10 Jarth(1 YC-798,000 YC) *The Common Countries Look debut on 2 YC *USJ and Johnson Island debut in 56 YC *Industrial Era begins with TV debuts in 110 AD *Radio Era in 40 YC Common Era in Jarth(110 AD-present) Broadcasting Era made in 110 AD *CBS(First To Broadcast and Contuned to Be America's Most Watched Network 25 Tillionplex Times) *Sony Wonder(It first broadcast in 1 CD as the true first television network and contuned to be the #1 Best Channel) *NBC *ABC *CTW(TV Channel)(Later renamed in 2000 as Sesame Channel using the 2000 SW house) *SPACEMAN Network(look around the Space and Earth Events and put it as a SPACEMAN News Report and also put the news on CNN) *CNN *WonderKids on Sony Wonder(The longest Kids Block allowing in 1960s for the other Major TV Networks to make that point and It also replace in 1998 by Sony Wonder Kids due to Saban owned the 50% half of the block, but Saban and Sony Wonder replace the block with Sony Wonder Kids Club(The SW logo with a rocket on it with Kids Club(with Kids in Fox Kids Font) and Club in Saban Font) *Summer 110 AD: 134 MegaMegaPlex Major Networks and 753 MegaPlex Cable Channels 111 AD in Jarth *ABC introduced their well known TGIF(Thank Goodness is Friday) block on Friday *FCC introduced their broadcasts network as a 24/7 Television Network *34 Tazillionianolplex Major Networks and 45 Minor TV Networks *The Y(Minor TV Network) *FCC introduced ABC TWO a Major TV Network *WBTV: Warner Bros Television Network a Major TV Network *Paramount Era Begins(with the then-current era A Paramount Pictures) *Dreamworks Era Begins *NBC introduced Universal Television for their programming 1990 *Fox Kids begins it Kids Run as Fox Kids Network *NBC made another Kids Block as NBC Kidz *Fox introduced a new minor syndicated service known as Y: Your Television *The Simpsons got their Season 4 premiere on Fox 1993 *The Simpsons got their Local Syndication and Cable Syndication and International Syndication *ABC made a rebranded as ABC Saturday Morning *ABC made a another Family Channel like channel: ABC's Family Channel *ABC made ABC TWO as a Cable Channel * 1940 AD *34 Tillionianolpex Major Over The Air Network *1st Era of MGM Television Network(1940 AD-1950) 2006 *NBC made a deal with JayToons to make a Cartoon Block as NBC Toonz *ABC Kids announced that the block expanded to 2018(The Year that it will be change to Disney on ABC brief) *ABC Family made a Cartoon Block known as ABC Family's Untitled Cartoon Block(Just Cartoonat Timeon ABC Family) *Air Wick decides to elimate the Air Wick Logo for Products on the White Background and Air Wick Store logo with a motto: Where Home Is Air *ABC made a television network(Major) known as Buena Vista(TV Channel) *Buena Vista announced that they are expaned their business to at least 6707 *Fox made a deal to make MyNetworkTV *The WB announced that it will sell itself to The WB Holdings(Turner 50%, TimeWarner(50%) and Tribune 60%) and contuned expanding the channel with new shows by Turner Studios or WBTVD plus other productions while it give it first half of The WB to The CW the new network *The WB team up with CBS with the Major TV Network as The CW with the syndicated services as The CW Plus *Adelphia and Fox made a syndication services as MyTV(MyNetworkTV made that point in 2009) *Fox and FTS made a Major TV Network as MyNetworkTV *Fox starts their Summer Test Run with 4 Talk Shows and Other Shows *The CW made their block as Kids WB on The CW(later replace by The CW4Kids Block) *The WB announced their mascots back from their retirement(Misty and Michigan J. Frog) *Michigan return on The WB logo ether on top of it or pose next of it * 2009 *The WB contuned their Kids Block as Kids WB on The WB for at least in 2011 *The WB introduced a television production company as The WB Shows by WBTV promotion as The WB Original Series *The WB made a original series with Paramount Network Television 2014 *The CW change it Vortexx WB branding to OMM, but major networks still carrying their Cartoon and Fun Block like ABC Kids or Fox Kids(2010 revival) *The WB decides to get the Vortexx branding for Saturday known as Vortexx WB and Kids WB Weekdays for the Weekdays *Boomerang did a rebranding based on 2014 Boomerang Upfront(never use). Use for a short time until Boomerang head toward to being the flagship of the 2015 Boomerang Look. 2018 *Boomerang rebranded to the UK version of 2015 Boomerang Look(2016-2018) with Collin Dean replace by a Unknown UK Women Announcer and Unknown UK Men Announcer 2019 *WB Kids launch in The CW for the first time since 2014 along with Disney's One Saturday Throwback on Freeform. *KDFW made a new open graphics package using the Fox 5 Washington DC opens *Vortexx debut as a 24/7 Fun Entertainment Kids Channel while returning to The CW as part of The CW Saturdays *Toonzai return to The CW Saturdays as on the Bummbee Zai and Vortexx Ad during the recent WB Kids broadcasting(as launch day) *WB Kids launch their first WB Kids Awards 2019 along with WB Kids Channel and WB Kids Extra. *Nickelodeon announced their block for CBS after Wildbrain Kids TV known as Nick on CBS *WB Kids Weekdays on The WB and The CW *UPN Disney 1 Too launch for the first time since 2002 on UPN *ABC Kids were change to Disney's 1 Saturday Morning on ABC(after GMA Kids and regular GMA) *ABC made a deal to make a Weekdays Kids Block as ABC Kids *TBS made a Cartoon Network deal making a block known as Cartoon Network on TBS *TNT also made a new cartoon block as TNT's Cartoon Express along with a return of 1995 TNT logo *Wildbrain and Nexstar Media Group(under Tribune Entertainment name) made 3 blocks for local stations espelly the Fox Stations who want their other stations(MNT) get Fox Kids to their schedule and MyNetworkTV stations known as Wildbrain Kids Network, The Incredibles World of Dic, and Cookie Jar Kids Network. *This TV announced their return to Cookie Jar Toons and made their own block known as This is for Kids(known as THIS K!DS) *MeTV made a cartoon block based on their schedule full of Cartoon Block known as MeToons and having some Anime Shows and Some Animated Shows known as AniMe on MeTV *Light TV announced their Children Programming expanding to 11am/10c and Saturday Block expanding to 6pm/5c is known as Neon Kids *Boomerang change the Crazy Cat Promo to a Different Tom & Jerry Promo with a instumental of Famous Note plus the ID is a easter egg to the Upcoming Button Package *Disney XD made a rebranding as Disney XTREME and sold XD to Cartoon Network for their new channel based on the CNXD video known as Cartoon Network XD and Cartoon Network XD Plus(replacing the Cartoon Network West) and Cartoon Network merge with West and East to form the one Cartoon Network Channel *Nickelodeon Networks announced their expansion to their networks and from 2-Tazillionianolplex and for the Million-Tazillionianolplex end the promo with Name Weekdays or Weeknights on the Nickelodeon Networks. *Mickelodeon Networks announced their formation during the Mickelodeon First Kids Choice Awards airing on Mickelodeon *Nickelodeon announced their BIG Year with Spongebob during the 2019 season allowing the shows on Nickelodeon 2 or Nickelodeon 3 *Boomerang and Nickelodeon announced their Toonerang formation(using the 2015 look from Boomerang and Current Nickelodeon Announcer) *Warner Bros introduces a new logo plus rebranding of other WB companys and brand with the same font as the new Warner Bros Logo as Telepictures introduces a new logo returning to Telepictures Productions logo *Fox Television Stations announced that a graphics package for the Fox O&O stations that WTVT and KSAZ first use in 2019. KDFW announced they are the third station to do it and upgraded opens to Fox 5 Washington DC opens with the 2019 Fox O&O graphics package *NBC O&O is announced that NBC Look H graphics package expanding to rest of NBC O&O stations after WNBC, KNBC and KXAS(using combination of NBC Look F, the new package, and Look G with the Texas Star Graphics known as KXAS Look 1.3). *CBS O&O is announced that their graphics package will launched to CBS O&O with KTVT *TEGNA announced that WFAA and WUSA will use the new graphics package with the former with a slogan(WFAA use for many years and in homage to BELO opening with Sprit of Texas with the new music package by SA that is around The Spirit Signature(known as Sprit Way)) *CBS and Viacom merge back to one as ViacomCBS Inc and Paramount put their byline to their movie logo and television logo 2020 *Boomerang finally did a rebranding to Boomerang UK 2018 Button Package after Tom & Jerry CatThon Marathon *WarnerMedia launched Cartoon Network Classics and Cartoon Network +1 with the latter has the 2010 Check It Package *NBC announced they returns to 1986 NBC logo with the motto: Come Back Home To The Best on NBC *Turner Sports announced TBS to get NBA Season, NHL Season, NASCAR Seasons, and NFL games *Warner Bros introduces a new opening intro and variants for their movies using the 2019 WB logo *Warner Bros introduces a reboot of Warner Bros Family Entertainment(using the WB Animation Shield) for the DVD and VHS *Warner Bros introduces a Warner Bros Sky Background(Upgraded 1995 Warner Bros Shield Cloud Background) for their television division and reintroduces the byline(A WarnerMedia Company) *Warner Horizon is change to Warner Independent Television(for other shows and Alternative Shows and Cable Show)(Using the 2019 WB logo with B change to I logo) *NBC Sports introduces a new graphics package for a Sports Telecast debutes on Super Bowl *Paramount introduces a new on screen logo for their pictures and television division of the motion pictures company. *SW Holdings and ViacomCBS revived Spelling Entertainment Group and the Spelling Television company with Paramount marking it as a Paramount/ViacomCBS Company(using the ViacomCBS font) or SW as A Wonder logo Company. 2021 *